The Cancer Center Molecular Core Laboratory(MCL) is a centralized shared resource facility that provides molecular genetic support of basic research and clinical research studies. The MCL is devoted to the development and implementation of technologies useful in analyzing mutations and aberrant gene expression in human malignancies. The methodologies utilized in the MCL range from the routine (genomic Southern analysis, PCR screening, DNA sequencing) to development of newer technologies (BAC probes, protein truncation test). Collaborative projects frequently adaptation and optimization of new or existing procedures in a project-specific focused approach. The individualized attention and professional expertise afforded to collaborative projects of Cancer Center members by the MCL Director and technologist provides a substantial economy of serve as a shared resource of the Washington University School of Medicine community of researchers. With the rapid advancement of the understanding of the genetic basis of common neoplasias, the availability of expertise research support of clinical tools. The MCL also has a significant concentration of key equipment utilized in molecular genetic analyses to support these projects. Molecular test development and fees are configured with the investigator(s) per collaborative project. Test transition to clinical application is uniquely achieved through the interface with the personnel and facilities of the adjoining Clinical Molecular Diagnosis Laboratory facility directed by Barbara A. Zehnbauer, Ph.D.